


keep coming back to you

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: ninoexchange, Fluff, M/M, long-lost-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Matsumoto Jun always left, so suddenly, leaving Nino confused and waiting for him everytime.Ninomiya Kazunari always waited for him, even without knowing, he kept waiting for Jun.And despite everything, they kept coming back to each other.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Ninomiya Exchange





	keep coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shardaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardaunei/gifts).



> Written for Nino Exchange 2020.  
> Special thanks to Yuuki who listened to me whine about this fic all the way and encourage me to write; THANK YOU SOULMATE! And to my dearest waifu Bon, who was awesome and helped me beta this huge mess! Thank you waifu!!! <3<3

There are different shapes of love; unconditional love, mutual love, unrequited love. Nino had knowledge about all of them to some degree. The unconditional love he had received from his mother, the mutual one he had with his previous boyfriend, the unrequited one that he had towards his classmate during high school. Nino remembered every one of them. Every single one that came into his life and went away for one reason or another. Every one of them held a place in his memory.

He had ups and downs, good days and bad days for all he knew. He was a human, who was happy, sad, angry, tired, confused, frustrated, jealous, and all of them at once. Experiencing all those emotions was what made him human and he was sure that it was the same for everyone. But if someone were to ask Nino what had left the biggest impression on his life, he would answer you with a name.

Matsumoto Jun.

He was the person whom Nino fell in love with and the person who left before Nino could even figure out what to do about his feelings. The person who had kept a place in Nino's mind always because of the words he was unable to speak to Jun. Neither a rejection nor an acceptance was made. It was an endless unknown. An endless yearning towards the possibility of a different future.

Despite the fact that he got over Jun's leaving rather quickly, because he can't be chasing after a dream that would never come true; a part of Nino kept thinking about Jun. Because at that time, Nino was almost certain that Jun was his soulmate. And he knew no matter what, the memories and the words of affection that they were unable to exchange were going to stay inside Nino's mind, until the very end.

***

Weddings. A place that is designated as the altar of the coronation of happiness. A place where people celebrate two people getting together. A place where there are laces, whites, cakes, music, dance, smiles and lots of love. Something most people find interesting and liked.

However, Nino didn’t like weddings.

It wasn’t because he absolutely hated them. No, he definitely wouldn’t say that he hated them; it was simply a matter of preference. Of course, marriage itself was something Nino understood and accepted. He even thought that two people loving each other, joining their lives was something to be admired. He just hadn’t had that kind of need until now. It was simply the idea of having a wedding for that was what he didn’t like. Because he found it overrated and very much unnecessary to have such a ceremonious thing and court people probably you didn’t even like or think as close.

Thus, he refused to attend weddings. He would give his blessings and even send out gifts if it was necessary. His close friends understood him at that and those who found Nino’s attitude rude… well, Nino was smart enough to come up with an excuse not to attend weddings. Only Aiba knew that almost all of the business trips _he can’t miss_ were coincidentally on the same date as a wedding reception.

But nevertheless, he had to attend a wedding today. The wedding of his sister was something he can’t possibly miss, after all.

She was in pure white, her dress wrapping around her delicate figure and the long veil completing the picture, giving her an ethereal look. It suited her well, Nino thought, as he watched her from the front row while she exchanged their wows with her future husband.

The room erupted with applause and Nino joined too. He was too realistic to believe that with this, they would be living happily ever after. His own mother and father who had divorced long ago was a living example of that. Marriage and weddings sure didn’t secure any happiness. But he still wished that this was the happiness that his dear sister deserved. He truly wished that from the bottom of his heart.

***

“I still can’t believe you’re attending a wedding,” Aiba said for the nth time that night. They were sitting side by side on the table that was reserved for the family, which consisted of Nino, his mother, his father and Aiba-chan for some reason.

“And I still can’t understand why you’re seated on this table,” Nino grumbled, munching on the hors d'oeuvres which were too expensive for his taste. The groom was someone from the high society, who had spent most of his life overseas. He was still likeable, madly in love with his sister, he actually cherished her a lot and really, Nino didn’t care anything aside from that.

“I’m from the family!” Aiba jabbed teasingly. Nino snorted at that, making Aiba smack his head jokingly. “Kazumi-chan looks so beautiful,” Aiba added as he looked at his sister with a bright smile.

“She’s my sister after all,” Nino bragged proudly.

Aiba nodded seriously. “It’s amazing that she’s so awesome yet your sister.”

“You—” Nino kicked Aiba under the table, making him groan in pain.

“That hurts, Nino-chan,” Aiba whined.

“You asked for it!” Nino huffed before he stood up from his chair. “I’m going out for a bit,” he announced. Aiba didn’t stop him and just waved him off.

The silence was welcoming as he left the hall behind him, walking in the carpeted corridor that muffled the sound of his steps. The wedding was taking place in a luxurious hotel and Nino seriously thought that it was such a waste of time and money, even though it was his blood-related sister’s wedding. The hall was decorated elegantly, and everything sure did look expensive. It was making his head hurt, to think that the groom was such a rich guy. He was also very handsome. Not that he didn’t think he was a good match for his sister but in general, Nino tended to be suspicious of people and their intentions.

He walked out to the gardens where the spring was making it very lively. The sakura trees were in full bloom, informing everyone that a new season, a new life was waiting for them ahead. He headed to the closest bench, which was placed under one of the sakura trees and sat down with a tired sigh. The bench was shaded by the branches of the tree that was reaching towards the sky proudly. The flowers looked delicate and fleeting, yet so beautiful. He looked up to the blue sky that could be seen behind the flowers.

Nino had no idea how long he had been sitting there when he heard a shutter sound and looked towards the direction of the sound.

“Ah, I am sorry,” the stranger behind the shutter spoke hastily, looking up from his camera immediately.

Nino would laugh at you with his ass if you were to tell him that, but he could actually say that the time slowed down for a few seconds, as the man appeared from behind the lenses. The man was wearing a white shirt, with his sleeves rolled up, showing the muscles of his lower arms and white skin. His hair was trimmed nicely, and he had a pair of intense brown eyes. Nino’s eyes locked at those eyes without realizing. They were so dark, so deep as if it was enough to drown in them. The sun was shining upon him so brightly and he was no doubt beautiful. The man in front of him looked like he literally walked out of a manga.

When Nino was snapped out of his trance, the man was trying to excuse himself from taking a photograph of him so suddenly and without asking. “The lighting was perfect and I just… without thinking…” the man scratched behind his neck, a beautiful blush creeping up on his cheekbones.

“Um…” Nino stuttered, still too confused about what’s happening. Rather than this stranger taking his photo, the feeling of familiarity was what made him frown. _I think I saw him somewhere…_ Nino thought. He seemed familiar, yet he couldn’t exactly pinpoint when they met.

The man approached him, his camera hanging on his neck as he pulled a business card from his wallet and presented it to Nino.

“My name is Matsumoto Jun, and I am a photographer. I have been photographing the wedding,” he explained himself as best as he can.

Nino frowned as he looked at the name written on the fancy business card. He knew that name. The elegantly written kanjis on it were familiar, like the man before him.

“Jun-kun?” Nino asked, without thinking as he looked at him in the eye once again. He knew those eyes. He knew those eyes, better than he knew anything.

The man, Matsumoto Jun, smiled dazzlingly. “So it was really you, Nino.”

They stood there, under the sakura for a while, Nino unable to speak because he just had so much to ask, yet couldn’t figure out where to start. Jun wasn’t also saying anything, as he just stood there, smiling so dazzlingly and Nino wanted to smack him.

_It had been more than ten fucking years, stop standing there as if everything is normal!_ But there was no way he could actually say that. He had too many questions. _How have you been? When did you come back? Why are you here at my sister’s wedding? Heck, why did you leave?_

“I have to go back,” Jun cut his train of thoughts gently. “I have a wedding to shoot,” he inclined his head towards the hotel.

“Why?” Nino finally managed to utter one of his questions. He himself wasn’t sure what he was exactly asking but it was still something.

Jun smiled softly, his lips curling up so familiarly that Nino’s heart ached. He inclined his head towards the car he handed to Nino. “Call me,” he said simply, his eyes landing on the card he had passed to Nino. “You have my number, so call me?”

Jun’s eyes were looking at him so pleadingly that Nino had found himself nodding. Jun beamed. “I guess, I’ll see you later. Gotta go,” he waved as he turned around heading back to the hall.

Nino stood there, motionless until Jun’s figure was out of the sight. Then he sat down to the bench again, looking at the card in his hands. He tried to remember the last time he had seen Matsumoto Jun. It had been more than ten years, as the last time he had seen him was when both of them were in university.

He had changed. He was way slimmer back then, wore some prickly rings and his fashion sense was something Nino wouldn’t dare to question. He was hard to deal with, but deep down was boiling with passion. He was the most strict person Nino had ever seen but was the kindest.

He had changed. But the shine in his eyes was still the same kind one Nino knew so well.

His hands trembled for a moment. Nino didn’t think he would see him again. He had liked the other, maybe a bit too much to say that he liked him as a friend. Heck, he had been practically in love with him back then. But Jun left. And even though Nino didn’t know what was the reason, he couldn’t bring himself to blame Jun for leaving.

Nino dealt with his feelings and had moved on. He graduated, got a job and built a career of his own. He hadn’t kept loyal to his feelings towards Jun as he had his own share of romance. But deep down, the curiosity and the yearning towards an unknown future with Jun stayed. Nino only realized it now, as he looked at the cream white business card in his hands, while the feelings he had buried deep resurfaced again.

He had never actually forgotten Jun. He just thought that he had forgotten him.

***

It took him a week to muster his courage and actually call Jun. He tried to talk to Jun during the wedding too, but somehow, the place and timing were just too bad. He had managed to pass him his own business card, at some point, fortunately, but that was all. He hoped that Jun would call, but he didn’t and the curiosity inside Nino was gnawing at him.

They had agreed to meet in a café that was located in Ginza. For someone who didn’t like expensive places like Nino, it was one of the rare times that he actually went inside one of those cafés that was selling fancy coffee beans.

Nino’s eyes located Jun immediately, who was sitting at one of the tables by the window. He was wearing a soft blue collarless shirt, his sleeves were rolled up once again. His hair was styled carefully yet some of the rebellious strands were falling on his forehead and a pair of black-rimmed glasses were decorating his face. There was a big, wheeled suitcase which made Nino frown.

Their eyes met the moment Jun raised his head from his phone, and he smiled, slightly inclining his head as a greeting. Nino walked towards him, almost in slow motion, despite the fact that he had been keeping his speed the same.

“I am glad you called,” Jun said when Nino reached the table, taking his seat in front of Jun.

“Sorry, it took me a while. I was busy with…” A beat. Nino realized that he hadn’t thought of an excuse for not calling him sooner. So he just went with the safest one. “... work.”

Jun didn’t question him as he nodded. “So you become a writer for real,” he just commented.

That made Nino smile. So, he remembered Nino’s dreams even after all this time. “You remember.”

“I do,” Jun chuckled. “The drafts you used to let me read were really good.”

“I did let you read those, didn’t I?” Nino scratched the back of his neck bashfully. He wasn’t exactly proud of the things he wrote back then. He was very young and all those drafts were raw, simple and full of things Nino weren’t proud of.

“I’m not kidding. They were good,” Jun insisted. “I thought you would become a novelist after graduation.”

Nino shrugged. “Being a writer in a magazine is good too.”

“I’ll definitely find and read what you write,” Jun smiled.

“And you,” Nino changed the subject, feeling strangely conscious of the fact that Jun wanted to read what he wrote. “You really become a photographer. And a famous one,” his lips curled with a mischievous smile. “Though you look like someone to be photographed, rather than be the one behind the camera.”

That seemed to amuse Jun more than Nino was expecting, as he let out a merry laugh. “Oh, I see you lost nothing from your wit,” he commented before adding, “You too, don't look half bad.”

“Half bad?” Nino cocked his head to the side, with a pretentious pout. “And you’re still bad at giving compliments, Jun-pon.”

Jun giggled. “It feels weird to hear that nickname.”

“True,” Nino admits thoughtfully. “You look more like J, rather than Jun-pon now.”

Jun laughed again. “And you haven’t lost anything from your ability to give me weird nicknames too.”

“You hate it?”

“No,” Jun replied immediately, shaking his head from side to side. “I actually like it. No one but Nino calls me like that.”

Nino was glad that a waiter came to take their orders just on that moment since that saved him from answering to Jun. He hated to admit that his heart jumped a bit when Jun said that.

They gave their orders, Nino only asking for a simple black coffee which made Jun raise an eyebrow to him.

“What?” Nino asked with a shrug. “I like black.”

“Your taste is as cheap as ever,” Jun shook his head with displease.

“Hey! Black is simple, not just _cheap,_ ” Nino defended himself.

Jun didn’t seem convinced at all but he still gave in. “Whatever you say.”

A few seconds of silence fell between them, Nino couldn’t help but be amazed at how they fell to their own pace they had back then. Jun had changed, so did Nino but at the same time, they haven’t changed that much.

“So,” Nino decided to break the silence. “What’s with the suitcase?” he decided to ask what was bothering him since he walked into the café.

Jun glanced towards his suitcase. “Ah, that… I have a flight to catch afterwards,” he said off-handedly. “I’m going back to London,” he added. “So I’m glad you called just before I went back.”

“Oh, you do?” Nino asked, his eyes wide with shock. _Was he going to leave this early?_

“I only came here for the wedding you see,” Jun shrugged.

“Oh…”

Another silence fell as Nino couldn’t help but feel lonely about the fact that Jun was leaving. Again.

“Kazumi-chan looked beautiful,” Jun said when Nino didn’t say anything.

“She did,” Nino agreed.

“I was really surprised when I discovered she’s your sister, by the way,” Jun added with a chuckle, in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

“They say we look very alike though,” Nino snorted.

“You do look alike,” Jun nodded. “It’s just… I didn’t think such a thing was possible. That, I could see you after so many years at your sister’s wedding.”

“Me too,” Nino admitted. “It was a real surprise.”

That was when their orders came. The waiter left the coffees onto the table and left as he came.

“So how much time do we have remaining?” Nino dared to ask, as he busied himself with his cup in an attempt to look uninterested.

Jun took a look at his wristwatch. “I think I should get going after this coffee,” he answered apologetically.

“I see…” Nino lowered his head, looking into the cup and the black liquid that was standing in front of him, on the table. He was leaving again. However, it wasn’t something Nino should be surprised about. Jun was good at leaving, after all, he thought sourly. That time too… He was there one day, and he was gone the other day.

“Why did you leave, Jun-kun?” Nino blurted out suddenly. He could see that Jun was also surprised by the question.

“There was a professor…” Jun tried to explain. “He asked me to go with him, that he would put me into his university if I left with him.”

“And you never come back…” It wasn’t a question. Nino was simply stating the fact. He was sad when he learned that Jun was gone. He had things he wanted to tell him back then, feelings he wanted to convey… All of them went untold. Nino had so many unspoken words, kept hidden in his heart towards Jun.

Jun smiled bitterly. “I had no one waiting for me, Nino.”

That made Nino look up to Jun’s eyes. He looked straight into his deep brown eyes. Those eyes which could be intimidating for someone was only reflecting the kindness overflowing from Jun. Those eyes, which shone brightly whenever Nino made a joke, were now looking at him again, so familiarly yet so far from Nino’s reach. Jun was there, yet Jun was always out of his reach.

“I waited for you, Jun-kun,” Nino said softly. If he wasn’t going to meet Jun ever again, this time, he wanted to live it off without regrets. That time he couldn’t say that he loved him, but at least, this time he wanted to let him know that he used to love him, and he had waited for him.

That caught Jun off guard. "Nino, I—"

"But that doesn't matter anymore, does it? It's already too late to discuss this," Nino flashed him a smile. "Come on, I didn't say all these to make you feel bad. You chose your life, I chose my life and we're living now. Maybe it's not perfect, but it's still good."

"Nino…"

“I am sorry for blurting out something like this,” Nino continued, seeming not bothered at all. He took a sip of his coffee, his throat suddenly feeling rather dry. “It’s just…” he smiled sadly. “You always leave so suddenly,” he looked at Jun in the eye. “And I can’t seem to get used to that.”

“I am sorry,” Jun murmured.

“Don’t be,” Nino reassured him. The last thing he needed from Jun was an apology. “Don’t apologize for living your life, Jun-kun. You deserved it,” He took another sip from his coffee, as he lowered his gaze to the table. He wasn’t sure if he should say it or not. _No regrets, remember,_ Nino thought, gathering his courage once again. “But…”

Jun was looking at him when Nino looked up. Their eyes met once again, and Nino smiled. He took in those eyes as much as he could for one last time.

“But?” Jun prodded Nino to continue.

“But… if you ever want to come back,” Nino started, licking his lips to moisture them, “Just know that you have a place to return.”

Jun didn’t reply, but Nino wasn’t expecting anything. His eyes landed on his coffee, which now stood empty. His time was up.

***

Fate was never a fair player, Nino thought when he had received his new assignment from his boss. They were in a conference room, Nino was looking at the folder that was given to him by none other than the head of the editorial department. In the folder, there was the information about Matsumoto Jun, who was going to hold his first exhibition in Japan in two months, which Nino didn’t need.

“So, it’s yours,” Sho, inclined his head towards the folder that Nino was holding.

“Are you kidding me?” Nino asked incredulously.

“I am one hundred percent serious,” Sho confirmed. “I think you would do an amazing job with this interview.”

“Why me?” Nino asked looking straight into Sho’s eyes. He was sure that there was a reason, and he was dreading to hear that reason.

“You know him, don’t you?”

Nino’s eyes narrowed. “And how do you know that?”

Sho looked away bashfully. “Aiba-kun might have mentioned a few things.”

Nino groaned. “I’m so going to kill that idiot.”

“Please, don’t!” Sho said hurriedly. “He would kill me if he hears that I told you that I know!”

Honestly, Nino wanted to bang his own head to the walls instead of listening to this whole idiocy. “I can’t believe you two,” he berated Sho, not even trying to hide his anger.

“Come on Nino! There are a lot of magazines who want to have an interview with him yet he chose us! Don’t you think he wants you to go!?” Sho asked, trying to convince him.

“Did he say that?” Nino asked, his eyes burning a hole in Sho. “Did he actually say he wanted to meet me, and that he wanted me to write his interview?”

“No, but—”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve thought,” Nino huffed, leaving the folder to the table.

There was a silence as Nino didn’t want to say anything else. He was angry. Though he wasn’t exactly sure what he was angry at. Aiba knew about Jun from the university, and when he told him that Jun was in Tokyo, Aiba was the one who pushed his back to call him. He just didn’t like the fact that Sho and Aiba were talking from his back. He was angry at Sho that he was trying to use the fact that he is acquainted with Matsumoto Jun for the profit of the work. He was also angry at himself for being such a coward and trying to blame it on Sho and Aiba while all he did was to sit there and wait for a guy who always left.

Nino exhaled a frustrated breath, tossing his hair just to distract himself.

“Nino?” Sho asked hesitantly.

“Okay,” Nino replied firmly before he got a chance to change his mind. “I’ll do it.”

“You will?” Sho looked surprised. He must have been expecting a refusal, Nino thought.

“I will. But you will be paying for my lunch for the next three months,” He narrowed his eyes.

That made Sho laugh. “That is something I can do,” he replied merrily.

Nino sighed as he took the folder in his hands again. This one was going to be a hard job.

***

Nino stood in front of the door, in a fancy building which was located in Azabu. He had to climb fifteen floors with the elevator to reach this one specific door. It was a penthouse. Nino was informed that Matsumoto Jun would be temporarily residing in this luxurious penthouse in Azabu. He was wearing comfortable yet presentable things, his leather messenger bag hanging off of his shoulder. He felt the hand that was clutching to the straps of his bag sweating. He was nervous. There was no denying it. And in a sense, he had the right to be nervous.

He particularly admitted that he had feelings for Jun the last time he saw him, after all.

Okay, maybe not his feelings, but he most certainly admitted that he had waited for Jun. If he didn’t perceive the meaning of it, Nino wasn’t sure how to feel. He hadn’t been really thinking when he saw Jun. _No regrets_ were the thought he had until now but he was even regretting that now. He took a look around him. He knew that Jun was a famous photographer. That was the reason why he was there to interview him in the first place, but still, the luxury of this place blew his mind.

He took a look at his wristwatch, seeing that it was finally time to gather himself. He took a deep breath and straightened his back. He was just going to go in there, and do his job. He tried to focus on that.

Nino reached out for the bell, determined to ring it but before he could do so the door opened. He stood frozen as he was standing face to face with a Japanese who looked too sunburnt for Japanese standards. The latter was also standing frozen in front of Nino with an unfazed expression, his hand still holding the door. He was almost around the same height as Nino, with shortly cut hair and chubby cheeks. His eyes were slightly dropped, which gave him an air like he was actually sleepy. However, what alerted Nino’s attention was that this guy definitely wasn’t Jun.

They stood there for a long moment, looking at each other. The man hadn’t said anything while Nino weighed his options.

“I—” Nino started pointing at the number that was written on the door. “I was looking for Matsumoto-san,” he tried to explain.

However, he didn’t need to tell more. The man looked like he snapped out of his trance. “Oh you’re the interviewer?” he asked with a soft melodic voice.

Nino nodded, not sure what else to say.

The man hummed thoughtfully, then he moved slightly aside from the door to let him wordlessly. Nino moved carefully as he slid into the apartment. “He is in the living room,” the other man said simply before he slid out of the door and closed the door behind himself.

_What the hell?_ Nino couldn’t help but think as he looked at the closed door. This one was certainly weird, he had to give that. He tilted his head, contemplating what to do now. Should he try to call Jun? Or should he just get out of the door and ring the bell so Jun can come to open the door? What was he supposed to do?!

“Who is that?” Nino jumped with surprise when he heard the voice that was coming from behind.

Nino hurriedly turned around, bowing in haste. “I am sorry I have come from Rolling Days for the interview and—”

“Nino?” That was when Nino looked up, just to see Jun standing in his casual clothes as dazzling as ever. “I didn’t hear the door?” Jun questioned.

Nino scratched the back of his neck. “The sunburnt guy let me in?”

“Ohno-san?”

“Is he called that?” Nino questioned, tilting his head confusedly.

“He is,” Jun nodded. “He didn’t introduce himself?”

“He wasn’t exactly talkative, if I may say so.”

That got Jun laughing out loud. “Yeah, that’s how he is.”

Nino raised an eyebrow. “Is he always like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like ready to sleep?”

“He actually is,” Jun laughed again. “As long as you don’t talk to him about fishing.”

Nino grimaced, he didn’t like fishes or sea. “Fishes, ew.”

Jun’s lips curled upwards, mischievously. “Still can’t eat sushi?”

“Shut up, Mr I hate coriander,” he retorted with narrowed eyes.

“I can actually eat them now,” Jun answered, looking very proud of himself as he crossed his arms in front of himself.

Nino faked surprise. “Jesus! You’ve become a big boy! I still remember how much you hated those poor corianders.”

“Shut up, Ninomiya,” Jun complained.

Nino let out a laugh, as he relaxed. He did tell Jun that he liked him back then, so what? He actually still liked him. Jun was still the gentle person he remembered, sure, his looks changed a lot, in a good way, that is, but Nino was still able to tease him. Just that knowledge, relaxed his nerves.

“So yeah,” He started again. “I heard you were waiting for me,” Nino said with a challenging smile.

“To be frank, I was waiting for the person who was going to write my interview,” Jun pursed his lips. “Are you the one?”

Nino smirked. “Yes, that’s exactly why I’m here.”

Jun smiled. He looked so dazzling whenever he smiled, Nino couldn’t help but think. “Come on in then,” he moved aside, inviting Nino in.

Nino took a deep breath. It was time for work.

***

The sun was setting when Nino stopped his recorder. He stretched his back and smiled, satisfied. He was sure that he could create a great article. He started to stuff his belongings to his messenger bag.

“Hey,” Jun called out for him from the open kitchen, Nino stopped what he was doing to look at him. Jun was holding a can of beer. “Do you want one too?”

“I probably shouldn’t,” Nino shook his head. “I’m here for work.”

“Since when do you care for those things?” Jun asked challengingly.

Nino rolled his eyes. “Fine, bring it on!”

Jun grinned. “That’s the Ninomiya I know!”

Nino neatly put everything into his bag, he wasn’t going to go back to the office after this, so there shouldn’t be any problems with drinking with Jun. They were friends, after all.

“Here you go,” Jun put the beer onto the coffee table. Nino took it gratefully. It was certainly a long day, he thought while he took a sip from the cold beer. Jun was still on his feet and was looking out of the large windows. Nino stood up, and went next to Jun, as he looked out of the window towards the sky which was dyed crimson by the sun. They could see the Tokyo Tower from where they stand.

“I don’t even remember the last time I went there,” Nino mumbled, looking at the Tokyo Tower.

Jun hummed thoughtfully as he took another sip from his beer. “I haven’t been there since the last time I visited with you, too.”

Nino didn’t say anything, as they just stood there, sipping their beer while the day left its place to the night. He couldn’t come up with anything to say to Jun, while the latter stayed silent too.

It was Jun who broke the silence. “Their new light-up for Reiwa is beautiful,” Jun commented.

“Is that so? I haven’t watched it yet,” Nino shrugged. He hadn’t had the time to watch the light-ups since a while.

“Why don’t you stay a bit more?” Jun asked suddenly, making Nino turn his head to him. “You can see the light-ups clearly from here,” he added, pointing towards the Tokyo Tower.

“I probably shouldn’t,” Nino chuckled, trying to mask his nervousness a bit.

“Come on, Nino,” Jun bumped his shoulder. “We never have enough time to talk. Entertain me.”

Nino snorted. “If you want me to entertain you, then you must really be desperate.”

“I am,” Jun nodded eagerly. “And anyway. Ohno-san probably won’t be back anytime soon, so please, stay.”

Nino heaved a sigh. “You’re such a demanding kid.”

Jun raised an eyebrow. “We’re the same age.”

“You very well know that I’m older,” Nino bragged.

“Only by two months,” Jun kicked his shin lightly.

“Maybe, but I’m still older.”

“Older, my ass,” Jun huffed.

That got Nino laughing. Jun was still so easy to tease. “Alright big boy,” Nino stretched his back a little before he reached out for his necktie, loosening it. “Shall we order in?”

Jun beamed at that. “Or I can cook for us if you want.”

Nino eyed him suspiciously. “Would it be edible?”

“How rude! Of course, it is. I have been living on my own for years, so I know how to cook.”

“You talk big, Matsumoto,” Nino raised an eyebrow. “Then show me what you got. We’ll see if you are as skilled as taking photographs.”

Jun smiled, and Nino knew that he accepted the challenge.

They moved to the kitchen, Jun offering another can of beer to Nino while Nino sat down on one of the tall stools in front of the kitchen island. Jun took out a black apron from one of the cupboards and tied it from his back. He was wearing casual black jeans and a white shirt. He rolled his sleeves up and Nino thought he could watch Jun for hours like that, focused on what he was doing. Taking a look into the fridge, he turned to Nino.

“Would you mind pasta?”

Nino shook his head. “As long as you don’t make seafood pasta, then I’m all good.”

Jun just nodded. He worked in the kitchen efficiently, focused and clean. Nino could see that he was used to doing it. He couldn’t help but wonder, for who else he cooked for. Nino wasn’t stupid to think that Jun never got a boyfriend or a girlfriend all this time. He was a keeper. He has always been a keeper, since the time they met in the university. It was just… Nino wasn’t sure what went wrong. And he most certainly wasn’t sure why he was thinking this right now. Maybe it was because of the beer he was drinking, or maybe the knowledge that they were too late for anything to happen, but he couldn’t help but wonder how it would have been if he were to be with Jun. They didn’t talk, as Nino thought that hardly any subject could be better than watching Jun at that moment.

However, the meal was served in front of him sooner than he had expected. Nino could tell that Jun was nervous about what he was going to say as he waited for him to taste the pasta.

“Jun-pon~” Nino put the fork aside and eyed him seriously. Jun was looking back at him, trying to read his expression, before Nino took pity to him to speak. “This is great,” he grinned.

Jun beamed. “For real?”

Nino nodded. “For real. I haven’t eaten pasta this good for a long time.”

“That’s probably because you’re too stingy to go to those good restaurants,” he retorted, trying to hide his embarrassment. But Nino knew better, as he saw the tips of Jun’s ears turning red.

“Oh, come on!” Nino played along. “The cheap ramen we used to eat together was the most delicious. You’re just too shy to admit that.”

Jun let out a laugh. “You remember that!”

“Of course, I am! The old man still serves some extras for me whenever I visit there,” Nino bragged.

“And I assume you visit there a lot?”

“What do you think?” Nino asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Of course, you are. You like free things more than anything,” Jun shook his head exasperatedly. “You really haven’t changed at all.”

Nino cackled. “Glad to see that you appreciate it.”

Jun shook his head again, but Nino could see the corner of his lips curling up. “Would you like some wine? I want some.”

Nino shrugged. “Sure why not.”

Jun got up from his place, rummaging through the shelves to retrieve two wine glasses. He took out a bottle of chilled wine from the fridge and came back to the table. He opened the bottle skillfully and poured some to their glass so elegantly that Nino was sure that he was doing this constantly. The meal was good, Nino had to admit. They talked about the old days, during university. They spent two years together before Jun left without a word. But, Nino thought, he wasn’t going to think about how Jun left. At least not today.

They moved their conversation when they finished eating. The dirty dishes were still crowding the kitchen island but none of them gave a damn about it at that moment. Dishes could be dealt with later, but they might never have this time together again. They dragged the cozy sofa in the living room in front of the wide windows on a whim, just to watch the light-ups of the Tokyo Tower. They were sitting side by side, watching the city lights from afar and Nino felt comfortable. He hates to admit that he was afraid of getting to know Jun again, just to see how much he changed but so far, things were far from what he was dreading. Thus, Nino felt relaxed. And even though he didn’t want to admit, the alcohol inside him was kicking in. They were finished with the first bottle and Jun was opening up another bottle for them when Nino decided to be a bit bolder.

“Just admit that you were hoping that they’d sent me for the interview,” he said cheekily as he took another sip from the freshly poured wine, and let the rich taste coast his tongue.

“Well, I can’t exactly deny that can I,” Jun said, hiding his face behind the glass. “I don’t do interviews, you know. But I was willing to try, if they were to send you,” Jun added boldly, making Nino’s ears feel heat up. He wanted to blame the alcohol for it, but he couldn’t.

“Why would you even do that?” Nino mumbled, more to himself but Jun answered anyway.

“I don’t know why I did really,” Jun shrugged. “I just thought… I don’t even know what I’ve thought,” Jun slurred as he leaned back to the cushions.

Nino couldn’t help but chuckle. He left his glass to the small coffee and leaned back to the cushions too. “You’re cute, Jun-pon,” Nino commented as he leaned closer to Jun. He liked seeing that cute blush colouring Jun’s high cheekbones.

“Shut up,” Jun grumbled, downing the remaining of his wine.

“You’re easy to embarrass, you know that?” Nino grinned evilly.

“It is not,” Jun denied stubbornly.

“It is, you can’t deny it,” Nino poked Jun’s side making him squirm. Nino giggled. Jun was as ticklish as ever, and Nino was certainly past the point of being tipsy, as much as he hated to admit.

Jun tried to stop Nino from tickling him, grabbing both of his wrists and pinning him to the sofa. Jun let Nino go only when the light up for Tokyo Tower started.

“It’s called _Midnight Pattern,_ ” Jun explained helpfully as they watched the lights on the Tokyo Tower change colours. “It remains only five minutes at midnight.”

Nino hummed thoughtfully but offered no comment. The lights changed colours, patterns and while it looked good, Nino thought he wouldn’t give it a damn to it if he wasn’t watching it together with Jun. So instead he turned his eyes to the person who was sitting right beside him. They were sitting in partial darkness, which Nino had no idea why. It just felt right to sit in that secluded place, with the only light provided by the small lamp in the kitchen. So Nino leaned closer to Jun, to be able to see better. Nino was no photographer but he most certainly understood what Jun said during their interview.

_—Taking photographs for me is an action to freeze a moment in the flowing of time and keep it as it is forever. The world is beautiful and beauty lies in small things. I am just a selfish man, who wants to stop the time for a second and keep those beauties still. That’s the only reason for me to pursue this career._

At that moment, Nino certainly wanted to capture this moment and keep it forever. Nino smiled. Maybe saying that Jun didn’t change at all was selfish, cause he had become such a great person. He was no longer the dreamer Nino knew. With the sudden need to do so, Nino let his head rest on Jun’s shoulder. He could feel Jun’s surprise but he didn’t say anything to explain himself. He just hoped that Jun wouldn’t deny him.

He didn’t. Jun wrapped his arm around Nino’s shoulders, hesitantly as if he was afraid that Nino would deny him, and Nino just relaxed and settled next to Jun.

“You are the only one,” Jun spoke softly.

“Only one?” Nino looked up at him confusedly. His brain wasn’t cooperating with him as he felt sleepy. He was just too comfortable there, next to Jun.

“Only one who would tease me this much and still get out of here alive,” Jun said with a bite in his tone. “You were the only one to do that, and you still are.”

Nino laughed. “I liked you a lot back then,” he said, looking out of the window. “Sorry I have such a lousy way to show my affection,” he looked up apologetically.

They were looking right into each other’s eyes and they were so close but Nino’s eyelids were feeling heavier by second. He thought he heard Jun say something, but his world was already enveloped into the dark.

***

Nino woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The sunlights were stabbing his eyes and he groaned, feeling totally spent and utterly hungover. He looked around, trying to figure out what had happened last night. He had his scheduled interview with Jun and then… they had eaten the pasta Jun cooked for them and then… they drank together for a while and watched the Tokyo Tower light-ups… and then… and then?

The last thing Nino remembered was saying something very embarrassing to Jun, and for the records, he had said a bunch of embarrassing things already, but saying that _he had liked him very much?_ Yes, this one would surely win out of everything.

Nino decided to get done with the initial embarrassment and get out of the bed when the sound of the coffee machine coming from downstairs made it to his ears. Well, at least he still had his clothes on, that was something less to worry. He was too old for a drunken one-night-stand with his old crush that he thought he was over but found out not exactly. He just hoped that this wasn’t going to make things more awkward.

Jun was sitting on one of the high stools by the kitchen island, nursing a cup of coffee in his hand. The sunburned guy, Ohno-san, was sitting next to him, munching on a cream bun. Jun was the one who noticed his presence first.

“Oh, good morning,” he greeted Nino with a soft smile. “Are you feeling okay? I can give you some pills to ease the headache?”

Nino snorted. It was good to see that the worrywart part of him hasn’t changed too. “No need, thanks. But I wouldn’t say no to a coffee,” he replied to Jun.

“Got it,” Jun said as he got up from his chair. “Take a seat.”

Nino nodded, as he plopped down to the closest stool, which happened to be next to Ohno. The man hadn’t spoken up until now, and Nino was kind of curious if he was always this quiet.

“Ohno-san,” Nino decided to break the silence, speaking directly to him. “I am sorry for crashing to your place, last night.”

Ohno shrugged. “No problem.”

“I hope I didn’t inconvenience you by any meaning,” Nino pressed a bit more.

Ohno turned his head, looking at him for a very long moment which made Nino feel conscious over his messy bed hair, apparently drunk face and very much crinkled white shirt. He was about to ask if there was something wrong when Ohno finally decided to speak.

“We’re not together,” he said simply before he turned his attention to the cream buns in front of him.

“Eh?” Nino blinked confusedly.

“And he isn’t dating anyone,” he added softly before taking another bite from the cream bun.

“And you’re telling me this because…?” Nino couldn’t help but ask.

Ohno just shrugged. “I thought you could use a bit of information,” he just said.

Nino giggled. “I like you, old man.”

Ohno glanced at him. “I’m only three years older than him.”

Nino put his arm around Ohno’s shoulders. “It’s not about age, old man.”

Ohno sighed, but still, let him be. A second later, he was sliding the plate slightly in front of Nino and Nino knew that they were going to be best friends in no time. While he was lounging on Ohno’s personal space, Nino failed to notice Jun’s glance at them.

They spent the morning as three. While there was some chatting, Ohno mostly stayed silent and Nino realised that he was rather happy to have him around. There was this comforting and easing aura around Ohno which made him more approachable and calming. Ohno was a man of few words, and Nino liked him very much.

However, when it was time for Nino to leave, Ohno managed to mysteriously disappear to Nino’s pleasure. Jun stood next to him while Nino put on his shoes.

“Well then,” Nino started when he was ready to leave.

“Well then,” Jun repeated. Neither of them was making a move, which caused them to stand awkwardly.

“I should get going,” Nino said when the moment dragged.

“Nino…” Jun stopped him before Nino could move.

“Hm?”

“Um…” Jun started looking slightly bashful. “You know… I’ll be in town for a while, to see the exhibition through…”

“Yeah, I know that.”

“And I was thinking… Maybe we could hang out a bit?” Jun asked looking straight into Nino’s eyes. Nino wondered if what he was seeing in those piercing eyes was hope? And more than that, did he dare to hope that?

“Jun-kun…”

“I hope I’m not crossing a line….” Jun added with a small voice, hesitantly which made him look smaller and younger than he is. Which was stupid, as such a gorgeous guy should never be hesitant.

Nino flashed a smile. “I thought you would never ask, Jun-pon.” Jun seemed taken aback while Nino continued. “You remember Aiba? When I talked to him about you, he wanted to meet you too. He was also at the wedding but you were too busy so I wouldn’t blame you if you don’t remember him.”

Jun smiled, but somehow, it didn’t have the same brightness this time. “I remember. He was sitting next to you,” he chuckled.

“His brother took over his parent’s Chinese restaurant so we have a family discount,” Nino said, not thinking too deeply about it. “Why don’t you come tonight? His brother makes heavenly gyoza.”

“Alright,” Jun nodded. “It would be nice to see Aiba-san again too.”

“Great!” Nino beamed. “I’ll text you the address then.”

“Got it,” Jun said finally. “See you tonight.”

***

Nino decided to expect the worst when Jun made it into the Aiba’s family restaurant, which was a normal Chinese Restaurant. Of course, Sakurai Sho was also there, as he and Aiba had been inseparable since they met. He just hoped that things wouldn't turn out as he imagined.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Matsumoto-san,” Sho bowed in front of Jun and then took out a business card to hand him. “My name is Sakurai Sho and I’m editor-in-chief of our magazine.”

Jun bowed too, giving his own business card to Sho too. “It’s nice to meet you too, Sakurai-san.”

“Please, no need to be formal,” Sho dismissed him with a smile. “I am a big fan of your works, Matsumoto-san!”

Nino tried hard not to facepalm. His boss was totally embarrassing. However, Aiba was worse, as he threw himself on Jun, hugging him. “I can’t believe we now have a famous friend!!”

Nino pried Aiba off Jun, pushing him away. “Yeah, it will be better if you guys let him breathe though,” Nino grumbled, as he put himself in between Jun and others.

“It’s good to see you again too Aiba-san,” Jun smiled.

It took only an hour and a couple of beers to make everyone loosen up.

“You know, Sho-chan,” Aiba said with his high pitched voice that showed how excited he was. “Back then Jun-tan was like the bad boy of every girl's dream!”

“Stop calling me like that! And no, I wasn’t!” Jun denied but Nino cut him.

“You definitely were!”

“Yes!! You definitely were!” Aiba agreed with Nino. “You used to wear these prickly rings in the shape of skulls and he would scare everyone off!”

"He used to glare at everyone!"

"No! That's an exaggeration! I have a bad sight and I didn't have glasses when we met!" Jun defended himself.

Aiba was out of breath because of laughing too much. “The only one who could stand that glare was Nino,” Aiba added.

“It takes a lot more to scare me,” Nino bragged.

“Yeah, like insects,” Jun shot back.

“You are scared of insects too!” Nino narrowed his eyes.

“And they always bicker like this,” Aiba cut in. “It's really hard to figure if they love each other or hate each other!”

Sho’s loud laugh rang through the restaurant while Nino buried his burning face behind his glass. He stole a glance towards Jun, who was looking rather unaffected but Nino knew better, as he caught the slight blush on Jun’s cheeks, which Jun would blame for the alcohol. Aiba kept talking to Sho, telling various stories they shared together but Nino already stopped listening to Aiba. He was there himself when all those things happened after all. He focused on his drink until Aiba started to talk about a certain event which Nino didn’t want to touch at all.

“You know, Sho-chan, that stupid truth or dare game was really popular back then in our dormitory,” he started.

“And we did some really stupid stuff,” Nino cut in quickly. “Some dares were about to call profs in the middle of the night or such.”

“Yeah,” Aiba laughed out loud. “God, you once made me call my parents in the middle of the night and ask them to buy me a parrot. They were so angry really.”

“Anyone would be angry about that, Masaki,” Sho said exasperatedly. “Tell me—” Sho continued to ask things that weren't related to the truth or dare game anymore and Nino was honestly glad for that.

However, when he turned to look at Jun, their eyes met, as the latter was also looking at him intently and Nino instantly knew that they were both thinking about the same event.

They were young, and stupid, even though none of them admitted that part. If you were to ask Nino now, he would only tell you that. The dare was a simple one, as suggested by Aiba who was most likely one of the drunkest people in the room. Nino could predict Aiba since they were best friends for God knows how long, that he would definitely be asking about his crush on Jun if he were to choose truth. And there was simply no way Nino could answer that. Therefore, Nino, as someone who finds accepting that you have feelings for someone rather embarrassing had to choose the dare. However, he hadn’t seen that coming when Aiba went ahead and said: “I dare you to kiss Matsumoto Jun.”

It was only one kiss, but Nino dared to say that it was one of the most memorable kisses in his life, as, in fact, it was the first and last kiss he got from Jun.

Nino looked away, trying not to let it affect himself. He had a crush towards Jun for a while before that, but Nino probably fell in love with him at that moment. He wanted to confess Jun, and he had all the intention to make things work between them when Jun disappeared. He had left, so quickly and Nino was lost.

Nino came to his senses when Jun asked, “Did you really? Didn’t know, Nino?”

He blinked confusedly, he wasn’t exactly following the conversation. “What?”

“That Okamoto-kun was in love with you,” Jun repeated for him.

“That…” Wait, did he? Nino didn’t remember that at all.

Aiba dismissed Jun immediately. “Don’t waste your breath, Jun-tan, Nino didn’t realize the poor guy had been hitting on him for the whole time at all.”

“Wait?! Are you serious?! _That_ Okamoto-kun?!” Nino cut in.

“Yes, that Okamoto-kun!” Aiba nodded. “You never realized, right?” Nino nodded. “You only had eyes for our Jun-tan here, after all,” Aiba laughed smugly as he looked at Nino, meaning it.

Nino wanted to bang his head to the closest wall. It was definitely going to be a long night.

***

Nino decided to wait for Jun outside of the shop. Aiba was completely spent and even though usually Nino helped Sho to collect him, today, he wanted to leave Aiba like that.

Nino could hear Aiba and Sho inside when the door opened as Jun came out. His cheeks were red, and Nino raised an eyebrow silently questioning him if something happened. Jun just shook his head and Nino shrugged. Nino reached his phone from his pocket to call a taxi but Jun’s hand stopped him. Nino looked up, questioningly.

“Can we walk a bit?” Jun asked. “I kinda need to sober up.”

Nino shrugged and put his phone back to his pocket. “Why not.”

They started walking down the street. It was dark, with the minimum amount of lights out. Most of the houses were buried in darkness. The summer night was hot, but the soothing breeze felt nice on the skin it caressed. The night air was surely helping to sober up.

They walked in silence for a while. Nino wasn’t sure if he should say something, but he was saved when Jun decided to speak first.

“So…” Jun started again, this time looking at Nino. “When are you going to tell me about Sho-san and Aiba-kun?”

Nino let out a loud laugh. “So you finally figured it out?”

“I saw Aiba-kun kissing the shit out of Sho-san before I came out, so yeah, I kinda figured it out,” Jun shook his head, but his shoulders were shaking too.

“Sho-chan has a long night ahead of him, you know,” Nino was cackling at that point.

“Please no,” Jun held out his hand to stop Nino. “I don’t want details.”

Their laughter mixed together in the silence of the night. The moon was out, shining softly above them while they resumed their walk.

“I was wondering…” Jun stopped his tracks this time, as he spoke. Nino stopped too looking at him with confused eyes.

“Yes?”

“If we could play a game.”

“Game?” Nino chuckled. “What came over you so suddenly?”

“Well, are you in or not?” Jun asked with a cute pout.

Nino smirked. “Have I ever backed out a game?”

“That’s how the Ninomiya should behave!” Jun nodded.

“So what are we going to play?”

“Truth or dare.”

Nino’s head snapped to the direction of Jun so fast that it was almost impossible. “Why?!”

“Don’t get cold feet me now, Nino,” Jun eyed him.

Nino heaved a sigh. “Okay but please don’t make me call my parents to ask them to buy me a parrot.”

Jun laughed out loud, while Nino grimaced. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to such a thing. I’m too old for this,” he shook his head.

Jun rolled his eyes. “I am going to say this once again, but we’re at the same age.”

“Okay. Fixing it: We are both too old for this.”

Jun laughed merrily. “Okay, I’ll start.”

“Why do you get to start?” Nino pouted.

“No reason, really.” Jun shrugged.

Nino inhaled and exhaled, “Okay, let’s get this embarrassment done.”

Jun giggled. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Tell me are you dating someone.”

“Seriously, you could have just asked if you’re wondering that,” Nino clicked his tongue. “I’m not dating anyone currently. Okay, my turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How many have you dated up till now?”

“I don’t really know. I’ve been on and off with a lot of relationships but none of them remained for too long.”

“That doesn’t exactly answer my question but okay, I’ll accept it.”

“You’re so generous, thank you,” Jun laughed merrily. “Since you can’t choose the truth consequently, I dare you to sing me a song.”

“I hate you,” Nino grumbled, making Jun laugh more. He was definitely taking pleasure from this. “What do you want me to sing?”

“I’ll leave it up to you.”

Nino started to hum the song, he had been listening recently and Jun listened to him silently, without a comment. When Nino finished, Jun applauded him. “Your voice is good.”

“Is that a compliment?” Nino asked, side-eyeing Jun.

“Of course.”

“My turn. I dare you to speak in English."

“I have lived more than half of my life speaking English, that certainly isn’t a hard dare,” Jun said amused.

“Take it or leave it, Matsumoto,” Nino grumbled.

“ _I have nothing I can say to you, without telling you how I feel, but I hope you feel the same as me,_ ” Jun said in Spanish, making Nino frown.

“That’s not English,” Nino commented.

“I know,” Jun smirked.

“I hate you,” Nino spat as he pouted, crossing his arms in front of him.

Jun rolled his at Nino. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You said you liked me back then, do you still like me?"

"I think you already know it."

"That's not the answer to my question."

"It is. Now my turn. Truth or dare?"

Jun heaves a sigh. "Truth."

"Did _you_ like me back then?"

"I did. Maybe I liked you way too much, and that's why I didn’t know what to do."

" _What to do?_ " Nino questioned Jun but Jun wasn’t looking at him.

"It's my turn. I'll give you another chance then, truth or dare?"

Nino rolled his eyes. He certainly didn’t need Jun to give him any handicaps. "Dare. Shoot it."

Jun stopped his tracks, making Nino stop too. He looked Nino in the eye seriously. "I dare you to kiss me."

Ninos froze. Did he hear Jun right? And if he did, did Jun really ask him to kiss him? “Wha—? Jun, that’s not funny,” Nino frowned.

“You don’t want it?” Jun asked, his eyes never leaving Nino’s eyes.

“That’s—” what? That’s not true? Of course, Nino would like to kiss him. Who wouldn’t want to kiss this gorgeous man? But Nino was sure that the moment he let himself, he would fall too deep, and he wouldn’t be able to return. And in the end, he was going to get hurt. Because Jun left, always so suddenly, leaving Nino alone with his feelings that would always remain uncompleted.

Jun kept looking at him for a long moment, without saying anything, as he kept looking at Nino in the eye as if looking for something. Nino wondered what he was searching for but he still let him be. He let Jun do whatever he wanted to do.

It felt like an eternity when Jun seemed like he had found what he was looking for. It was then, Jun took a step closer, entering Nino’s personal space. Nino didn’t know what had come over to Jun, or what he was trying to do. Nino couldn’t comprehend what the hell was happening when Jun put his hand to Nino’s cheek, caressing his skin ever so lightly before his hand moved lower, and stopped at Nino’s nape.

“If you’re not going to do it,” Jun whispered, but Nino heard him clearly. “I’ll do it.”

Jun bent down, his lips touching Nino’s lips so lightly that Nino almost thought he had been imaging it. Jun pulled back on the next second, looking at Nino’s eyes. And Nino let out a breath which he didn’t know he was holding this whole time.

“Jun—” Nino stuttered, not knowing what to say.

But he didn’t need to say anything. Jun bent down once again, closing the short distance in mere seconds, he crushed their lips together.

Nino was once again, falling for Jun.

***

Nino had basically locked himself into his house after that day. Telling that he had freaked out was an understatement, as he ran away from Jun the moment they had parted their lips, giving him the lamest excuse in the world.

It wasn’t the kiss or Jun that freaked him out… It was the fact that he once again, managed to fall for Jun. He didn’t want to go out, he didn’t want to see anyone, especially Aiba, who was going to tell him that Nino had never actually stopped loving Jun, and waiting for him. Nino kept telling him that he was an idiot, and he most definitely didn’t know everything about Nino all this time, but in the end, he was starting to think that his airheaded friend might be right all this time.

Nino went out and got into serious relationships after Jun left. Honestly, who would wait for someone who left even before he could properly make his feelings clear? And all this time, Nino believed that what he felt for Jun back then gradually disappeared.

Until he discovered it wasn’t.

Back then, Nino thought what he felt when he saw Jun again at the wedding, it was simply the affection towards a friend. But he now knew that he would never feel that affection towards anyone else, he had never felt that affection towards anyone else.

Truly, he dated with other people, he slept with them, he had been in serious relationships, but Jun had always kept this one special place in his heart. It wasn’t just about desiring him. True that Nino found Jun indescribably attractive but he had also trusted Jun to have his back, he had cherished every moment with him and he loved arguing with him as well as pampering him. He hated Jun sometimes, but even then, he loved him with everything.

And it freaked him out so much. Because he simply wasn’t expecting to fall in love with Jun all over again, and maybe more. That’s why he ran away. He ran because he was afraid to be broken all over again if Jun left.

He told Sho that he got a cold, locked himself inside and refused to answer his phone when Jun called. Nino didn’t have it in himself to stop Jun if the latter wanted to leave.

However, three days later, a phone call from an unknown number changed the situation.

“Hello?” Nino answered the phone, thinking it was probably related to work.

_“Nino?”_ A sleepy voice, he had heard only a few times ringed through the other side of the line.

“Yes?” Nino frowned, not sure if it was really Ohno.

_“This is Ohno. Jun’s friend, you remember?”_

“Yes, of course, Ohno-san,” Nino replied quickly wondering why Ohno was calling him. _Did something happen to Jun?_

_“Oh, yeah. Um…”_

“Ohno-san? Did something happen?”

_“I don’t know what happened between you two, but I thought you would want to know that Jun is leaving tonight.”_

Nino froze. He was leaving? Again? So suddenly?

_“He is busy with the last arrangements in the penthouse, so I think you can catch him before he leaves and talk things out, if you want, of course,”_ Ohno added softly. He sounded calm, but Nino couldn’t make out that through his own panic.

“I—” Nino let out a shaky breath not knowing what to say.

_“Nino… I’ll be honest with you. I don’t think this is how it should end,”_ Ohno said firmly through the phone. _“Meet him. That’s only I am going to say.”_

Nino clenched his fists. Could he really? Surely, he didn’t have it in himself to stop Jun if the latter wanted to leave, but more than that, Nino just realized that he didn’t have it in himself to let Jun go, once again.

***

When Nino ringed the doorbell of the penthouse, he was breathless. He surely wasn’t expecting to be there that fast, but seriously, nothing mattered at this point.

It was Ohno who opened the door for him once again. He looked at him for a single moment, before stepping aside to let Nino in. While Nino got inside, he saw the suitcase that was waiting by the entrance. His heart clenched at the sight and one-sentence echoed at the back of his mind: _don’t leave._

“He’s in the living room. I’ll be taking my leave then,” Ohno said softly as he wore his shoes and left the house.

The door clicked behind him softly, and Nino was standing alone in the entrance. His feelings have been all over the place until he reached there but when he was finally there, all Nino felt was anger. Anger towards himself for being such a coward, and anger towards Jun for leaving him all the time.

He stomped towards the living room, hanging onto his anger. Jun was in front of his computer, wearing his glasses and looking at the screen focused.

“Ohno-san? Who was that?” Jun asked without looking at him.

“It’s me.”

His voice seemed to startle Jun as he jumped in his seat and turned around, looking at Nino with a shocked expression. He immediately got up, striding towards Nino.

“Nino, what are you doing—” Jun started but Nino cut him immediately.

“I hate you!” He exclaimed straight to Jun’s face. He tried his best not to break too when he saw the hurt in Jun’s eyes.

“Well, you already made that clear—” Jun said, looking away from Nino, trying to hide his expression.

“I hate you for making me fall in love with you twice, and leaving me twice!” Nino added. His posture was rigid, as he was looking at Jun who was looking at him with a rather shocked expression.

“What?”

“Seriously, are you going to ask that?!” Nino huffed. “I have been so in love with you during university, and when I thought to confess to you, you just vanished!” Nino cried out, frustrated with everything. “Then you appear in front of me, and make me fall in love with you all over again, and leave me just like that?! You’re one cruel fellow, Matsumoto-san, I’d like you to know that.”

“Me?! Do you even know why I decided to leave?!”

“I have no fucking idea, please enlighten me because I have been dying to know!” They were both shouting by this point.

“Because I heard you! I heard you telling Aiba that it was just a dare and that’s why you kissed me! I thought I was the only one who had been in love with you back then, and I thought you wouldn’t want me,” Jun threw his hands up. “So I left!”

“Are you an idiot or what?!” Nino exclaimed. “How do you believe that and leave without a word!? I hate you so much, Matsumoto!”

“Oh, believe me, I hate you too, Ninomiya!” Jun exclaimed back. “How can you expect me to know you weren’t serious about what you told Aiba back then?! And when I think you have interest in me, that I’m not reading you wrong and kiss you, you just disappear and never answer my calls! What the heck did you expect me to think?!”

“I was scared for God’s sake!” Nino yelled in the end. “You keep leaving me and I can’t seem to let you go, no matter how much time passes or no matter how much I try to forget you!” A single tear left Nino’s eyes and he wiped it frustratedly. “I hate you for leaving, I hate you for leaving me. So please,” he looked up to Jun’s eyes, pleading. “Please don’t leave.”

Nino was enveloped into a hug in the next hug. “I love you,” Nino breathed as he buried his face into Jun’s chest, clinging onto him. “Please don’t leave.”

Jun hugged him tightly, and Nino let him. It felt nice to be inside Jun’s arms. It almost felt like everything was going to be okay.

Nino had no idea how long they stayed like that but Jun pushed him away, for a few centimetres to look at his face. “I am not leaving,” Jun said firmly.

Nino let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“No, really,” Jun said. “I’m really not going anywhere, so, I’m kinda confused why you’re saying that, though, you know, I appreciate this.”

“You— You’re not leaving? Then what’s with that suitcase? I mean— Ohno-san called me and…” Nino trailed off, confused.

“That suitcase is Ohno’s,” Jun explained helpfully. “He’s going on a vacation, tonight. I was also curious why he decided to take a suitcase while he always travels with only a backpack.”

Nino facepalmed. He was deceived. “He deceived me! He told me you’re leaving!”

Jun let out a laugh. “So that’s why you barged in while yelling that you hate me?”

“Well…” Nino looked away, feeling his face heat. Jun kept laughing merrily as Nino pouted. “Will you stop laughing at this time today?” he grumbled.

Jun stopped laughing, but he was still smiling dazzlingly making Nino’s heart skip a beat. He looked into Nino’s eyes for a one long second before speaking again, to make his feelings clear.

"I love you," Jun told him firmly, placing a hand on his cheeks and caressing Nino’s skin. Nino’s breath caught in his throat. It certainly wasn’t the first time that those words have been said, but it was definitely the first time it was meant like that for Nino.

No more words were needed, as Nino pulled Jun down towards himself, kissing him with all the feelings he’d had for Jun. There weren’t any cautions, any hesitation, any holding back this time. No more pretence, there was just the raw feelings. Jun replied to kiss as passionately as Nino had been feeling and their lips fought for domination. but Jun was winning it this time for sure. He placed a hand to the small of Nino’s back, pulling him towards himself. Nino could feel the desire that’s oozing from Jun, it was just too much.

“Don’t you think we are going a little bit too fast?” Jun asked when they parted their lips to breathe. Nino didn’t even bother to pry his body from Jun.

“If you ask me, we have been way too slow,” Nino remarked, while he busied his fingers to unbutton Jun’s shirt. He had been wanting to get rid of those shirts and see the muscles that were imagination nourishing muscles of Jun with his own two eyes. “Ten years is a long time J. We have to work hard to make up for it,” Nino clicked his tongue.

Jun snorted. “I guess, I agree with you on that,” he concluded, he bent down sweeping Nino’s lips one more time, with a wet kiss, before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom upstairs.

Nino grinned, they certainly had a lot to make it up to each other.

***

_Omake_

It was only the next morning Nino realized the yellow frame that was sitting on the nightstand next to Jun’s bed. They were both naked, save from the thin covers that were pulled on their body.

“This…” Nino said, surprised.

Jun followed Nino’s gaze, and when his eyes landed on the frame, he reached out to take it. “Yeah, from the wedding.”

It was Nino, sitting down on the bench under the sakura trees. The sunlight was shining upon him through the leaves, and the shadows were hiding him so perfectly. A few sakura petals were floating on air, giving an aerial air to the photo.

“During our interview, you said you never photographed people,” Nino started, wanting to ask the question which was bugging him for a while. “Why did you agree to do it for my sister’s wedding?”

Jun shrugged. “I never felt the need to photograph anyone,” he started, looking at Nino. “But taking a photo of you only felt right.” Nino felt his chest warming while Jun continued. “I was actually planning to refuse, but when I saw Kazumi-chan, I agreed. Maybe a part of me was expecting to see you there, but I didn’t want to admit it at that time. I loved you back then, but saying that I have been in love with the same person all this time kinda felt lame. But here we are.”

Nino didn’t say anything, as he snuggled closer to Jun, burying his face to the crook of his neck. Truly, a lot of things happened but here they were.


End file.
